


Beyond a Frame of Glass

by BatFics



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Spying, Birdflash - Freeform, Boys In Love, Bruises, Day Off, Dick Grayson is a Tease, Freshness, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Late at Night, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Peeping, Romantic Fluff, Shirtless, Short & Sweet, Sleepovers, Stretching, Sweet, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatFics/pseuds/BatFics
Summary: It's a funny thing, windows at night. It's difficult to see out, yet so easy to look in.





	Beyond a Frame of Glass

There’s a funny thing about windows at night. When the lights are on inside a room and it’s dark beyond the glass, it’s hard to see outside. Everything melts into shadow. But from the other side, every object, every _person_ , is illuminated, so painfully easy for the eyes to see. So it wasn’t that Wally was a pervert, or a creep. He hadn’t _planned_ this. It’s just that once he saw, he couldn’t seem to move.

Twenty minutes ago, Wally had been training with Uncle Barry. It was rare, but not unusual, for them to work so late. But it paid off, getting used to the difference that a lack in light posed. You needed a lot more focus when it was dim, to avoid tripping, missing something important or being jumped. But mostly the tripping. Especially that. But the relevant thing is that Dick had called, inviting his friend to come over. The Boy Wonder had been granted a night off (talk about anomalies), and intended to take advantage of it, specifically, by asking his best friend to spend the night.

Wally hadn't known when exactly he’d be done training, so he had simply promised to come once he was done. And, apparently, it took twenty whole minutes for Dick to get the bright idea of changing clothes. It wasn’t until the redhead was standing in the grass outside Wayne Manor that the sixteen-year-old seemed to deem pajamas necessary.

Wally stared, eyes wide, as Dick pulled a cotton t-shirt over his head, throwing it to the ground somewhere out of view. Wally tried to reason with himself. The gymnast’s (admittedly well-defined) muscles, his arms and his chest, all visible now in the shadowed half light, weren't anything he hadn’t seen before. So why did the situation make things any different? Why was he getting like this? And what if someone saw him? There would be no easy way to explain what he was doing. But then, what was there _to_ explain? It wasn’t _his_ fault that Dick liked getting naked in front of his window. I mean, come on. Who does that?

Dick surveyed his room before moving out of sight and returning, seconds later, with a night shirt in his hands. He seemed to wince slightly before placing it back down, on the edge of his bed. Breathing deeply, he closed his eyes, rolling his shoulders back. Wally couldn't help but remain captivated as Rob abandoned his shoulders in favor of massaging his fingers across an almost-faded bruise which lay at his side of his ribcage. After a few moments, the dark-haired boy opened his eyes and turned towards the front-lit glass, using it as a makeshift mirror to inspect the wound. His eyes trailed over it at he traced it with his hand, yet something else seemed to gain his attention, then, and he looked up, squinting into the darkness. A minute passed before Dick finally grasped the edge of the window, pulling it open.

“Walls? Is that you?”

Wally jolted out of his thoughts, shifting his gaze to see Dick, leaning (still half undressed) out his window. A light breeze rustled the boy’s curtains as he peered down into the yard below.

“Wally?” he called again.

“Uh…”

“Dude, what are you doing out there?”

Wally rubbed the back of his neck, nervously. Dick looked so dang beautiful, framed in the window like that. “I was just… I came over. Because you asked me to.”

Dick chuckled. “Well, I get that. I meant why haven’t you come inside? You looked like you were in shock or something.”

 _“Yeah, because you’re shockingly gorgeous, idiot,”_ said Wally. _And because I kind of have a thing for you,_ he thought. _Maybe. A little. Possibly. Not that I can ever tell you that._

Dick raised his eyebrows, taken aback. “Sh… shockingly gorgeous?”

Wally’s hand flew over his mouth. Did he just say that out loud? “No! I meant… I mean…” Wally tried to think of something he might have meant, but couldn’t. And it didn’t help that Dick had started laughing. God, why was he laughing?

“Get up here,” Dick yelled, shaking his head and closing the window.

* * *

When Wally opened the door to Dick’s room, his friend was leaning against the set of now-closed curtains, a mischievous smile on his face. Wally shut the door, glancing at him uncertainly.

“Why is your shirt still off?” he asked.

“Why is that the first thing you noticed?” Dick replied, his smile still in place.

“It’s not! It’s just the first thing I brought up.”

“Right, of course. My apologies.”

“So… why is it still off? And why are you smiling like that? And why don’t you care that I was spying on you?” Wally said, stepping farther into the room. “Not that I was!” He added, hurriedly. “Because I wasn’t.”

“Why is yours still on, because I’m enjoying myself, and I’m not one to judge. Also, yeah. You were spying.”

“Really, I swear I wasn’t—wait, what did you say?”

Dick took a step closer. “I said yeah, you _were_ spying.”

“Before that.”

“That I’m not one to judge?” said Dick, innocently, taking another step.

“No, before that!”

“Oh, when I said I was enjoying myself.”

Wally scowled as Dick continued walking, before stopping a mere foot from the speedster. “You know what I'm talking about.”

Dick reached forwards, tugging at the hem of Wally’s shirt, gently. “You mean,” he whispered, voice barely audible, “when I asked why you still have this?”

Wally’s breath caught, and he nodded, starring into sky blue eyes.

“How come you froze out there when you saw me?” asked Dick, nodding towards the window.

“Dick… I can’t.”

“Why?”

“Because you won’t wanna be friends anymore.”

Dick shrugged and leaned closer, raising his free hand to lace his fingers into Wally’s bright hair. “Maybe that’s not such a bad thing.”

“You think?” asked Wally, smiling lightly.

Dick closed the space between them, and Wally’s heart fluttered as he wrapped an arm around the younger boy’s bare waist.

When they broke apart, Dick smiled again, tilting his head as if in thought. “Yeah,” he breathed. “I do.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I did it! I wrote fluff! ~ As always, I'd love to hear your reactions down in the comments. And if you see any mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me!


End file.
